A Jupper Valentine
by randomfanfictioner01
Summary: When Julian doesn't get to give Skipper the Valentines day present he prepared, he decides on something else. Jupper, Skip/Ju, whatever you call the romantic pairing of Skipper and Julian. Valentine Oneshot.


**A/N; Yo peoples of earth and beyond! I decided to do a romance story for Valentine's Day! I hope you all enjoy this Jupper one-shot. (Yes, I do support it.)**

**Disclaimer; Do I own PoM? No, cuz if I did, this would be happening in the show.**

Skipper groaned as he prepared for bed. It had been a long and tiring day.

Not to mention Valentine's Day.

Marlene had been making many romantic moves on him, trying to get him to notice her. It was pretty hard to ignore someone snuggling up to you. Especially if it was a girl.

Skipper had his eye on someone else though. It was someone he couldn't have though. Most animals wouldn't have expected it, because of one little detail.

It was Julian.

Had anyone learned about it, he would be shamed forever, whether ring-tail loved him back or not. If he did, it would be great. If not, so what? That would be his choice, and there was no way he could change it.

Sighing, he crawled into his bunk. This Valentine's Day sucked.

The last thing he would have expected, however, was being shoved into a bag after being knocked out.

Julian sighed. He hated doing this to his love, but how else was he going to get Skipper away without alarming anyone? (No, seriously, do you?) He had everything planed out. It was supposed to of taken place earlier, but stupid Marlene had to take Skipper for the whole day. It was frustrating, his love going with someone else on Valentine's Day! Has that ever happened to you? (No, seriously, has it?)

He struggled to haul Skipper to his habitat where everything was set up. The table, the candles, the romantic music, he even managed to get some fish for Skipper. Hard, true, but worth it.

Placing the penguin in the seat, he sat in the second seat, waiting for his companion to awaken.

After a few minutes, Julian curled his paws up into fists and slammed them into the table, causing one of the candles to go out.

Julian started grumbling as he went to get his lighter.

This was going to take forever.

Skipper groaned as he came back into consciousness. The last thing he recalled was how much this Valentine's Day sucked, then he was knocked unconscious and stuffed into a bag.

"Ah, I see you are up my love."

Julian?

Skipper opened his eyes a bit, hearing his loves voice. "J-J-Julian?" Skipper questioned. That was the last animal on earth that he thought was able to K.O. him.

"Well of course! Who else could be coping the royal me?"

Fully opening his eyes, Skipper saw his surroundings. "What the deuce is going on?" Skipper questioned, hearing the romantic music in the background.

"I am giving you your Valentines gifty that I could not be giving you earlier because de otter was with you all day!"

Shipper looked down to see Catfish on his plate. His favourite type of fish.

Looking up, he saw Julian already digging in, so he decided to do the same.

When they both finished, Julian decided to take this a step farther. Getting up, he turned the music up a bit.

"What the-"Skipper said, but was interrupted when Julian pulled him up onto his feet. Julian started swaying lightly, his paws going around Skipper's neck.

'_Scratch that._' Skipper thought. '_This is the last thing I would have expected_.' Never the less, Skipper went with it, putting his paws on Julian's hips.

Julian smiled and sighed as he laid his head sideways on Skipper's.

Smiling, Skipper whispered to the Ring-tail, "I love you, so much. This is the best gift ever."

"I love you too. I'm glad you like it." Julian said. "Happy Valentine's day Skipper."

"Happy Valentine's day Julian."

A/N; Wow! I did this all in less than 2 hours? I don't believe it! Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to do a Valentines story for Fanfiction. Well, I hope those of you who read this enjoy it. Flames, constructive criticism, and reviews all welcome.

P.S. Sorry for not updating Penguin flu. Been so busy. Hope you can forgive me.


End file.
